1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cushion support apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to seating devices which support various parts of the body and reduce pressure exerted on other parts.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns providing a supporting cushion for persons seated for extended periods of time, reducing stress on the back and pressure on the buttocks region.
2. Prior Art
Persons who remain seated for extended periods of time or who have a long term immobility which confines them to a wheelchair are highly susceptible to pressure related problems such as decubitus ulcers. These ulcers generally occur on bony portions of the body where the tissue covering is relatively thin. Decubitus ulcers result from prolonged pressure on the thin body tissues which cause reduced blood flow to those tissues.
Other less serious problems may also occur to those persons who remain seated for extended periods of time on a more or less voluntary basis. Specifically, persons attending sporting or other spectator events requiring prolonged sitting on stadium seating or bleachers, may develop discomfort due to bruising of the buttocks region and/or muscle strain. Stadium seats tend to be hard and unyielding, causing the bruising or at least discomfort to the buttocks region over a prolonged period. Furthermore, while many stadium seats have seat backs, they are unsatisfactory for providing back support and promoting proper seating posture, resulting in muscle fatigue and strain.
In the prior art, seating devices have been developed which attempt to minimize the pressure on body prominences. These prior art cushions include softer foam, gels, doughnut inflatable rings, and geometries which remove cushion material in areas directly associated with these prominences. While these prior art cushions may have some success in reducing pressures to the sensitive areas, many do not provide back support in combination with the pressure reducing means. Prior art cushions rely on a very delicate balance of the front legs acting as levers, the cushions providing the fulcrum for the lever and the rear portion of the cushion providing a very soft pressure. Without back support, this lever mechanism does not always work and may result in excessive back pressure. Also, since many of the prior art cushions require mechanical contact with the most sensitive areas, moisture and heat build up naturally occurs and may result in accelerated tissue break down problems with extensive use.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seat cushion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion which can be used on a wide variety of seating devices such as chairs, bleachers and wheelchairs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion which will alleviate pressure related problems to the buttocks area.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion which distributes the body weight over the thighs and back of an individual.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion which supports the lumbar region of the back.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion which removes all pressure from the buttocks region while still allowing for some lateral movement of an individual.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion which allows air movement around the buttocks area, reducing moisture and heat build up.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion having a seat well for collecting waste when used by individuals unable to control evacuative functions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion with an adjustable seat.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a seat cushion which is removably installable and portable.